


At First Sight

by Brenda



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Well It IS Incest But They Don't Know That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell - post-DOFP - Alex picks Scott up in a bar (without realizing he and Scott are related), and gives him the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/gifts).



> For Atlanticslide, based on her prompt:
> 
>   _Or, I'll throw this out there on the off chance that you're interested, but by no means should you feel obligated if you're not into it - sleeping together - after a night out at a bar, meeting up in the midst of X-Men work for Alex, whatever - without realizing they're related._

Alex noticed the guy's ass first.

To be fair, it was a _very_ nice ass. Nice and round and totally biteable, filled out worn, almost-white jeans like a dream. And once Alex let his appreciative gaze travel a little bit, the rest of the package was just as nice. Long legs, slender hips, a nicely tapered back, and a mop of soft-looking brown hair that was the perfect length for tugging on during sex. 

And then the guy turned and the view from the front was every bit as nice.

Alex's fingers clenched around the handle of his beer mug. All of the other patrons in the fairly crowded bar seemed to disappear. There was only the kid across the room on the dance floor – young and beautiful, with full pouty lips and a killer body and an easy, coltish charm to the way he moved with the pulsing beat of the music. Alex just wished the other guy wasn't wearing the red-tinted sunglasses – kinda would've been nice to see his eyes. But everyone had their little idiosyncrasies and Alex was the type to live and let live.

As if noticing the attention, those red-tinted glasses turned Alex's way and stopped. The air around them crackled, then stilled, became dense. Everything inside Alex coiled in anticipation. Wanting. Waiting. Predator and prey fixed on each other, only Alex wasn't quite sure which of them was which. He didn't think it mattered.

Then the kid stepped away from his dancing partner (a generous term, as they'd pretty much been grinding against each other in time with the throbbing bass) and started Alex's way, his casual stroll all rolling hips and exaggerated swagger. It was a blatant come on, so transparent that he might as well be holding up a sign, but it still had the desired effect. Alex was definitely wondering how those hips might move in other ways and if all of that sinuous grace would be just as potent during sex.

He stopped when he got to the bar and Alex. Without saying a word, he picked up Alex's beer mug and drained the glass in a few easy swallows. Even the line of his throat was beautiful. Alex watched, amused and (he had to admit) intrigued as the kid set the mug back on the bar with a satisfied sigh and grinned, wide and deep-grooved, Alex's way.

"Hi," he said, his voice a pleasantly low rumble. "Thought I'd come over and give you a closer look at the goods since I noticed you window shopping."

Beautiful _and_ bold as fucking brass. Definitely a combination Alex admired. He returned the smile and made a point of letting his own gaze linger on every inch of that lithe and very lovely body. It did look a lot better up close. "You made it kinda hard not to watch you."

"Same. But then, I bet you get looked at all the time."

"I do alright," Alex admitted. There wasn't any need to be modest about it. Built and blond did it for a lot of people, and Alex was pretty thankful for it. "But I don't move like you do." 

The kid flashed a pleased, almost shy, smile that belied the brashness of his earlier words and actions. "Buy me a drink?"

"Sure, if you tell me how old you are." He looked legal, but Alex wasn't taking any chances. Even in a place as lax as this – in a part of town as free as this – there was a line Alex wasn't willing to cross. And taking home a piece of jailbait tail, even one as hot and willing as the guy before him, was a hard line in the sand.

The reply was immediate. Too immediate. "24."

"Try again," Alex replied, letting a hint of steel creep into his voice. 

"Fine, I'm 21. But I'll be 22 next week. I'll show you my license and everything." Those soft, full lips caressed the shell of Alex's ear. "You wanna be my early birthday gift?"

Alex repressed the shiver. "We'll see," he replied, even though they both knew this was a done deal. "My name's Alex."

"Scott."

Alex nodded to the stool beside him. "Have a seat, Scott."

Scott slithered on the offered seat and leaned into Alex's personal space like they'd known each other a helluva lot longer than five minutes. "How long are you gonna make me wait to take me home?"

"I don't know yet," Alex replied, and held up two fingers to the bartender. He cast a sidelong glance Scott's way. He could barely make out the shape of Scott's eyes through the tinted lenses of his glasses. "What's up with the shades? Fashion statement or..."

Scott grimaced, looking pained. Then he shook his head. "I have, uh, what you might call light sensitive eyes. They don't react well to –" He paused, fingers clenching into an unconscious fist. "My optic nerves and retinas are, um...well, let's just say, it's best for everyone if they stay on."

Alex thought about the low hum of electricity that sat deep in his chest, the crackle in his fingers, ever-present, like a live current that could never be switched off. If this kid was anything like him – well, Alex got it. "I like 'em," he finally said, in as mild of a tone as he could manage. "They suit you."

It must've been the right thing to say, because Scott's answering smile was part charm, part seduction. "Don't worry, I don't leave 'em on _all_ the time. Just in public. Get me in the shower or between the sheets and they come right off."

Alex laughed and passed Scott one of the full mugs of beer. "Are you always this mouthy?"

Scott smirked and licked at the foam, pink tongue flashing in the worst sort of tease. The move was blatant and cheesy, but surprisingly effective for all that. "Yeah, pretty much," he said, and dropped his gaze briefly to Alex's crotch. "Unless my mouth is otherwise occupied."

Alex got hard almost painfully fast. "You're a fucking menace," he muttered. The beer was nice and light and cool and did jack shit to alleviate how hot and bothered he was. "I don't even know what to do with you."

"I got a list, if you need one," Scott replied, amiable and friendly except where his thigh was pressing against Alex's. 

"You always come on this strong?"

"No, actually, I'm normally a lot more smooth than this. But..." One of those slender shoulders lifted. "I dunno, I can't explain it. I just think maybe we've got a connection is all."

Alex smiled, but not in a condescending way. "Yeah, me too," he said, and clinked his mug to Scott's. "You're not my usual type at all, but my dick doesn't seem to care."

"Not your usual type, meaning you like your partners with a little more in the way of a pussy and some tits or...?"

"I'm not some closeted married man looking to get his dick sucked," Alex reassured him. "I'm here because I like men, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I mean, sure, I've fucked girls, but they don't get me as revved up as guys do."

"Same here," Scott replied. His fingers traced a pattern only he could see on the scarred wood of the bar. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Scott glanced around them, but no one was paying them any attention. Everyone in the bar was there for the same reason – a safe place to get rowdy, hook up, get their rocks off. Then those full, pouty lips were on Alex's ear again. "I've never let a guy put it in me before," Scott murmured. "But I want you to."

"Christ." Alex let out a slow breath and thought about something – anything – other than the heat of Scott's breath and what he was offering. "You say that to all the guys you pick up?"

Scott pulled back. No, Alex couldn't get a clear read on him or anything what with the glasses, but the way the kid seemed to shrink in on himself, like he was hurt or embarrassed...if it was an act, it was a really fucking good one. "No," Scott said quietly. "I don't."

" _Christ_." All of Alex's hard-won calm deserted him in an instant. He tightened his grip on his mug to keep from dragging Scott to him. "And you want _me_ to – you'd trust me with – you don't even _know_ me." No way he deserved that kind of gift, not after all the things he'd seen, all the things he'd done, the way he'd let Banshee...

"I know enough," Scott said quietly, and laid his hand, a comforting weight, on Alex's thigh. "You could've just taken me to the head and fucked my mouth, gotten yourself off and left me hanging. You could've told me to scram when I came up to you, but you didn't. You made sure I wasn't some high school kid in above my head –"

"I ain't no saint. Not even close."

"– yeah, but you're a decent guy," Scott finished. "I can tell. And I like you. And...like we both said. We've got a connection. So...do you want to?"

Did he want to? Of all the questions to ask, like it wasn't taking every bit of patience Alex had left to stay in his seat. Alex shook his head, laughed at himself or maybe the circumstances or who the hell knew. 

Then he twisted, gave Scott the full weight of his attention. "Yeah," he said, honest and raw. "I really fucking want to. Want to take you to mine and lay you out and spread you open and take you apart with my fingers and tongue until you can't even remember your own name and then I want to slide inside you and take you apart from the inside. I want to fuck you so well you'll feel me for days after and get hard just _thinking_ about my cock. I haven't been able to think about much else since I laid eyes on you."

Scott's breath hitched, then hitched again. Alex didn't need to clearly see his eyes to know they were wide open and wanting. Those long fingers clawed into his thigh. " _Please_ tell me we're leaving now," Scott said, his voice breaking, and _that_ was the hottest sound Alex had ever heard in his whole life.

"Yeah," he said, throwing down a few bills to take care of his tab and tip. "We're leaving."

He kept his hand on the small of Scott's back the entire way out of the bar and into the alleyway outside. Felt the heat of Scott's body through the thin layer of his shirt, felt the energy crackling through his fingertips race up his arm then down his spine. He could taste the bite in the wind, heavy on his tongue like the air before a storm. 

"Tell me you live close." Scott sounded like he was on the verge of breaking. Like he was two seconds away from dragging Alex to the nearest wall and going to his knees between the two overflowing dumpsters. Alex was almost desperate enough to let him do it, too – but Scott deserved better than a cheap handie or bj in a nasty alleyway that smelled like stale piss and rotten vegetables.

"Yeah," he replied, and risked taking Scott's hand, lacing their fingers together. Sure, they could get busted, but it was late enough, and the streets were mostly deserted, and he could take care of anyone who tried to give them a hard time. "Couple blocks."

The place Alex was renting wasn't much – just a cheap one-bedroom apartment above a liquor store – but it came fully furnished, and since it was a stand-alone building, Alex didn't have to worry about thin walls and nosey or suspicious neighbors. He led Scott up the narrow staircase to his door, paused on the small landing. Scott's face was completely washed out in the sickly yellow light of the streetlamp on the corner. He looked so fucking young.

"You sure about this?" Alex asked, before he turned the key in the lock. "Last chance to change your mind."

Scott crowded against him, lithe and sinuous and Alex could _feel_ the need pouring off of him in waves. "You need to open this door before I bend myself over the railing and let you take me in full view of everyone on the street."

" _Christ_ ," Alex groaned, and all but shoved Scott into the apartment and slammed and locked the door behind him. He barely had time to turn around before Scott was yanking him forward. Their teeth clashed against each other, the kiss clumsy and inelegant and awkward. Scott shoved his tongue down Alex's throat, started pulling at his shirt, all enthusiasm and unpracticed want, and Alex fed off the energy like a lifeline, sucked on Scott's tongue like it was candy and finally got his hands under Scott's shirt to map firm, heated skin.

They stumbled through the living room, bumping into furniture, kiss bleeding into kiss, their lips drawn like magnets back to each other whenever they had to part for breath. Somehow, by some minor miracle, they made it to Alex's bed and fell onto the sheets. Scott bounced on the mattress, already reaching for Alex, when Alex paused.

"Is the light outside too much?" he asked. The room was shadowed, the only illumination coming in through the open window from the streetlamp. "I can pull the curtains if you need it."

"It's fine," Scott replied, his hands racing along Alex's back. "It's perfect. _You're_ perfect. Are you this muscled and blond all over?"

Alex laughed, dipped his head to suck a bruise under the soft skin of Scott's jaw. "Undress me and find out." 

Neither one made a production out of getting naked. They were way past the need to tease or be coy. And damned if Scott didn't look every bit as beautiful with his clothes off as he did with them on. He was slender and muscled and his chest was smooth except for the fine dark trail of hair that led to the thicker hair at his groin. His cock was lovely, too, thick and curved and just the right length. If Scott stuck around for the night – and Alex really hoped he would – Alex wanted to get that cock inside him and see if the fluid, confident way Scott moved between the sheets was anything like the way he'd been moving on the dance floor.

"Fuck, _look_ at you," Scott said, his voice an utter wreck already. He'd set his glasses on the bedside table and it was too shadowed in the room for Alex to see what color his eyes were, but there was no mistaken the look of reverence on his face. "I knew you'd be big all over."

"I'm gonna make this good for you, I promise," Alex said, and crawled between Scott's thighs to drop down, slide their bodies together. The second their chests touched, Alex could _feel_ the electricity ricocheting between them, the spark of it so bright it glowed, just for an instant, bright and neon-red.

"I knew it," Scott murmured, dazed, his hands gliding over Alex's back, the touches possessive, _knowing_. "Knew you were like me, knew you felt it too..."

"Yeah," Alex answered, and kissed each of Scott's eyelids, felt the zing on his lips, the power humming between them. "Yeah, I'm like you." And the fact that Scott _was_ a mutant, that they really were connected, somehow made this even hotter.

"Gonna make good on all your talk, right?" Scott asked, tilting his head back so Alex could get at his throat. The faintest hint of stubble rasped over his tongue and under it, Alex tasted sweat and the faintest traces of whatever cologne Scott had been wearing. 

"Every bit," Alex promised, breathing the words against Scott's clavicle, then sliding down, down, tongue flicking out to lave pointed nipples, then the curve of Scott's ribs. "Gonna suck you off until you come for me, then I'm gonna roll you over, tongue your ass until you're nice and loose, then use my fingers, get you nice and open for me."

Scott's hands spasmed on his shoulders. His breath was locomotive fast, his body trembling and open and completely Alex's to do as he pleased. "Then what?" Scott pleaded, all of his earlier swagger and charm forgotten. His cock was so hard against Alex's stomach it had to be hurting, pre-come smearing in a slick, jagged line across Alex's skin.

"You're fucking beautiful right now," Alex said, scraping his teeth down Scott's stomach. "I'm never letting you out of my bed."

Scott's nails dug sharp points into his flesh, hard enough to draw blood. " _Please_..."

"Gonna get you good and ready until you're begging for it, begging for my dick, begging me to put it in you –"

"Yes, please, _Alex_ –"

"– and when I do slide inside you, when I finally take you, make you mine, you'll be sobbing with it, so grateful, and I'll take care of you, give you time to get used to me, to being filled up by me, before I start moving, before I fuck you deep and hard and still so slow, no need to rush, we got all night..." 

Scott was moaning continuously, one long whine of impatience and need, and Alex was aching himself, he hungered with the need to get on with things, to mark Scott in every way possible. But he had a promise to keep, and the kid deserved – fucking _deserved_ – every second of Alex's attention, every ounce of pleasure Alex was going to wring from him.

He licked a path along the underside of Scott's cock, lapped at the pre-come, rolled the taste around on his tongue. Sucked on the head, then went deeper, bobbed his head nice and slow, savored the way Scott's cock stretched his mouth, savored every one of Scott's breathy moans. When he flicked his gaze up, he saw Scott gazing down at him, his eyes half-slitted, his cheeks flushed, lips bruised and red from where he'd been biting at them. He was still trembling all over, skin glowing, and his hands were rough and clumsy in Alex's hair. "Please," Scott whispered. "Please, Alex, I need..."

Alex knew, he knew just what Scott needed, what he wanted. Knew because he wanted the same thing, craved it in his very bones, an insistent beat dragging him under relentless wave after relentless wave. "I want you to come down my throat," he said, and parted his lips again, this time taking Scott's cock as deep as he could without choking.

He didn't have to wait long. He felt Scott pulse once, twice, then his mouth was flooded with the bitter-sharp taste of come, of _Scott_ , thick on his tongue. He swallowed and moaned and moaned and swallowed, milked every last drop he could until Scott whimpered, over-sensitized, and Alex had to pull off.

"Roll over," he instructed, voice raspy and raw, but Scott moved like Alex had shouted the words, rolled to his stomach and poked that gorgeous ass in the air. Alex couldn't wait to get his mouth on it, couldn't wait to lick him open, get his tongue in good and deep. 

He bent over Scott's back, nuzzled at Scott's jaw until their lips met, the kiss long and heated and slow. "Gonna take good care of you," he promised, breathed the words into the afterthought of space between them. "Gonna ruin you for all other cocks..."

"Already have," Scott breathed back, and sure, it was the endorphins and the lust taking over, making them make promises Alex knew they'd never be able to keep, but that was alright. They meant every word right now, and that was all that mattered. Maybe he'd see Scott again after tonight, and maybe he wouldn't (although Alex really hoped it was the former), but either way, Scott was _always_ going to remember this night and remember Alex's name. They were connected now, bound together.

"Good," Alex replied, smiling into the next kiss. Then he slid back down Scott's body, peppering kisses along Scott's spine, until his hands were spreading Scott's ass cheeks open. "Good," he said again, and lowered his head.

Scott jerked, then pushed back, met the slip and slide of Alex's tongue halfway. Alex was as good as his word, licked and sucked and tongued Scott's hole until he was nice and stretched and clawing at the sheets, licked and sucked on his balls until they were shiny wet and pink. Alex didn't always get a chance to do this – some guys were skittish about having a tongue anywhere near their ass – but he loved eating guys out, loved the thrill of it and the way his partner always lost it when he was in good and deep, loved the musky, dark taste and smell. And Scott was _so_ into it, those slim hips rocking up with every thrust of Alex's tongue, muffled moans spilling from those full lips, Alex's name a broken gasp of need and want.

"You ready for my fingers?" he asked, bit at the fleshy part of Scott's ass, soothing the hurt with the flat of his tongue.

"Yes, _yes_ , I want...I _want_..."

"Shhh," Alex crooned, soft and low. He draped himself over Scott's body, skin on skin, gave Scott a moment to ease down, ground himself. "I got you, okay, I _got_ you," he whispered, teasing kisses along Scott's nape. "You wanna be on your back for this? I'd like to watch you, if that's okay."

Scott nodded, but it took a minute of maneuvering to get Scott turned over, both of them stopping to kiss and pet each other along the way. Scott was hard again, cock curved towards his stomach and oozing pre-come down the shaft, balls heavy and full. Alex wanted to suck him off again, but this wasn't about him right now. Scott wanted Alex's fingers, then his cock, so that's what he would get. There'd be time for doing everything else Alex wanted later.

Scott reached for him, and Alex lowered himself down, their lips meeting in a series of drugging kisses, their cocks sliding together, Scott's hands roaming across Alex's back and ass. Scott kissed like he was starving for it, like he'd never get another chance, and Alex indulged him, kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until they were both breathless and aching.

Alex moved from Scott's lips to his cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, scattered small kisses on sweat-slick skin, felt that same buzz and hum of energy crackle through him. "You good?" he asked, studying Scott's face.

"So good," Scott replied, voice thick and slurred and deep. "Be better once you're inside me."

"And there you are," Alex chuckled. "I was wondering where this side of you'd run off to."

"I think you sucked it all out of me for a little bit," Scott replied. His smile was wide, infectious. He was utterly fucking beautiful. 

Alex sat on his haunches, reached for the bedside drawer and the K-Y he kept stashed there. "Don't worry, I fully plan on sucking you off again."

"Only if I can return the favor." Long fingers stroked at his thighs, then teased over his length and sac. "Maybe a 69?"

"Now you're talking," Alex said, shivering at the light touch. "But that's for later. Spread your legs out for me."

Scott obeyed, and Alex coated his fingers until they were nice and wet, then slipped his hand between Scott's thighs. "I start moving too fast, you let me know."

Scott's adam's apple bobbed when he nodded. His eyes were wide open and glowing faintly red around the edges. Alex wondered exactly what he could do, what his powers were, and vowed to himself that they'd talk about it later. Maybe between bouts or maybe in the morning. (Scott was _definitely_ staying the night.)

He slid one finger inside, watched Scott's face for any sign of discomfort, but Scott just tilted his hips up to offer Alex a better angle. He moved nice and slow, took his time. Scott was so tight, even after Alex had done his best to work him open with his tongue, so Alex was extra careful, took his cues from the way Scott shifted and moved. He added a second finger, swallowed Scott's surprised gasp with another kiss, stroked and stroked until Scott was all but panting against him.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you," Alex asked, pushing a third finger in along the other two, really opening him up. "Can't wait to slide inside you, make you mine..."

"Want..." Scott's voice cracked. He planted his feet on the mattress, pushed up into Alex's fingers. "Want you, Alex, want your cock..."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Alex murmured, and kissed Scott again, all tongue and teeth and promise. Then he sat up, poured a generous amount of K-Y on his cock, got it nice and slick, not wanting to take any chances.

"You gonna be okay on your back?" he asked, as he removed his fingers with a wet pop. "It's a little easier the first time if you're ass up, but –"

"I wanna see you," Scott said, and urged Alex down on top of him. 

"Okay. Whatever you want." Alex circled the base of his cock with his fingers, steadied himself, and then slowly – ever so slowly – pushed into tight, slick heat. Seemed like the entire world held its breath as Alex slid home, bottomed out, and then Scott's hands were on his ass, urging him to move, and then Scott's tongue was in his mouth, mimicking the motion of their bodies. Alex moved and rocked against him, the rhythm slow and steady, despite the need clawing at him to _take_ and take and take. There'd be time for rough and time to indulge himself later, much later, once Scott was used to the invasion, used to the fullness and the burn.

"You feel so..." Scott's gasps were music, the hands clutching at him were perfect. "Never knew, I never knew..."

"It's you," Alex told him, pushing deeper, then deeper still, wanted to bury himself so far inside Scott's body that no one could tell them apart. "All you, just you, only you..."

The wave of protectiveness that swept over him was as shocking as it was total, shoved everything out of his path. He wanted this all the time, wanted Scott open and willing and tight, still so tight, around him, moving with him in perfect concert. "Never letting you go, mine now, no one else can have this..."

"Just you, just you, faster, please, I need –"

Alex reached between them, wrapped a loose fist around Scott's cock, fucked Scott hard and deep, the bedsprings squeaking with every thrust. All of his hard-won patience and technique went out the window, but Scott didn't seem to care. He just met Alex halfway, moaned Alex's name, and came, sticky and hot between their bodies, mere seconds before Alex himself went over the edge.

The only sound in the air for a long time was the two of them breathing in sync, sucking in lungfuls of air, the edges of their fingers crackling with energy and glowing red. Both whimpered at the loss when Alex's softened cock slipped out of Scott's hole. Their lips met in apology and promise – soon, they whispered without words, they'd have this again _soon_. 

"I'm not letting you go." Alex lifted his head, let Scott see right into the soul of him, how serious he was, how much he meant every word. "I know this is fucking nuts, and I don't give a shit. You're mine. We belong to each other."

"You're mine," Scott echoed, and smiled when he exhaled. "You're mine and I'm yours. I don't want anyone else."

"Me neither." This was just supposed to be a simple one-nighter, a way to blow off steam, give his dick a workout. But the kid – God, there was something about him, something Alex couldn't shake, didn't want to shake, something he wanted for far longer than tomorrow or even a dozen dozen tomorrows. "This is crazy."

"I don't care," Scott said, and smiled wider. He toyed with the hairs of Alex's nape. He was sweaty and hot under Alex, slender and beautiful, and Alex never wanted to move from the fucking bed. "I don't care what anyone says as long as we're together."

"I don't have much in the way of stuff or money or anything, really –" he started, only for Scott to stop him.

"Don't care about that, either. Been poor all my life," Scott said, with a shrug. "We'll make it work."

"We'll make it work," Alex repeated, and breathed out a sigh of relief. "And maybe...when it's safe, we can talk about..."

"The fact that I can shoot lasers out of my eyes?" Scott teased. "Yeah, we can talk about that. And about what you can do."

"Same, I mean, the laser beam part of it. But it's the chest, for me," Alex confessed. "Took me a long time to harness the blasts and control them."

"Same here. The glasses help. The guy who made them for me made 'em out of some sort of quartz that lets me focus while my eyes are in direct light. Makes it easier, even though they give me really bad headaches sometimes," Scott said. "But, I mean, it beats the alternative. I'm too dangerous otherwise."

"I know a little bit about that, too." Alex thought back to his days in solitary, the way he'd had to hide from the world, just in case. He wondered if the Professor knew about Scott, wondered if it would be worth it to make the trip cross-country to the manor and see if Hank was still around, if maybe he could work on a more effective set of glasses for Scott. 

"You got any water in this place?" Scott asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I feel like I've run a marathon or something. I'm parched."

"Yeah," Alex laughed, and sat up, pulling Scott with him. "Yeah, let's get you hydrated before we go for round two."

Scott stood and stretched his arms to the ceiling. He had streaks of come on his belly and the insides of his thighs were glistening. His smile was the same wide, wicked smile Alex had first noticed at the bar. And Alex's heart lurched, then tumbled right off the cliff. "I like the sound of round two," he said, tugging Alex to him, his hands so gentle on Alex's hips. "And round three and four and ten and ten-thousand..."

Alex chuckled, wrapped tight arms around Scott's back. "One round at a time, okay."

"Sure," Scott agreed, just before their lips met again. "Whatever you want."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jo and G. for the betas!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
